1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a playpen which encloses a given space to provide a safe space for a baby or young child to play therein, and particularly to a playpen adapted to change the shape of the enclosed space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among playpens of this type is one comprising a plurality of panels for enclosing a given space, adjacent panels being turnably connected together. According to this playpen, an enclosed space of desired shape, such as square or octagon, can be obtained in accordance with the environment in which the playpen is placed; thus, it is convenient for use.
Generally, such playpens having adjacent panels turnably connected together, however, are not provided with means for inhibiting relative turning movement of adjacent panels. From the standpoint of safety, it is desirable that when a baby is playing in the playpen, the angle between adjacent panels be firmly fixed so that the shape of the enclosure does not change.
Some playpens use a spring force to resist relative turning movement between adjacent panels. In this type of playpens, if the spring force is increased, adjacent panels cannot be turn easily. On the other hand, if it is desired to turn adjacent panels to change the angle therebetween, a sufficient torque to overcome the spring force must be imparted, thus making the operation difficult. Further, in the case of such a construction requiring a great force to resist turning movement, wear in sliding parts increases, offering a problem that the life of the product is shortened.